A dúvida do cabelo loiro!
by Miss Just
Summary: ."A vida de Draco deu uma volta de 180º quando Harry ficou na dúvida sobre duas tonalidades de loiro" - Paródia - Parceria A
1. Prólogo: Loira solidão

Esta fic foi escrita em **parceria entre mim e a Kimi-A**. Na altura, a Kimi era activa no fandom e nós começamos a postar esta fic sobre o nick de A&A. Contudo, devido a coisas pessoais dela, a Kimi deixou o fandom e, a pedido de várias famílias, a fic será republicada no meu perfil. Apesar disso, eu volto a relembrar que é uma fic em parceria e que todo o **mérito dela é tanto meu como da Kimi**.

* * *

**Avisos:  
**A fic que se segue contém **personagens descaracterizados e cenas slash** (relação homem-homem).  
**Fic cannon**? Não aqui, lamentamos!  
Aproveitamos para informar que esta fic também é uma **paródia** e que **foi escrita com a intenção de ficar como está**. Pelo que, caso tenham alguma coisa contra o acima citado, o **x** no canto superior direito do ecrã serve para alguma coisa, aos restantes, boa leitura.

* * *

**Nota das Autoras:  
**Draco Malfoy é, por certo, um dos nossos personagens favoritos e o que nós fizemos dele na fic que se segue é apenas uma demonstração do nosso afecto pelo loiro sexy. Não, não estamos a ser irónicas. É verdade que amamos aquelas fics em que o Draco é um frio insensível e que faz qualquer mulher perder a cabeça, mas nós temos uma versão muito própria do nosso querido Drakey e adoramos mostrá-la ao mundo.

* * *

_**A dúvida do cabelo loiro!  
**|Uma parceria A&A|_

**Prólogo:  
**_Loira solidão_

Malditas!!!! Todas vocês!! Malditas flores que andam a sorrir e a encantar os jardins por onde passeiam os casaisinhos apaixonados. Patético!!! E esses cheiros horripilantes?? Como é que há pessoas que ainda dizem gostar desse vosso cheiro nauseabundo? Horrível!! E eu ainda ando por aqui, nesta noite demasiado quente, a passear por entre as flores deste parque. Ai... se o meu pai me visse agora, acho que ele morria de desgosto! Enfim...

Caminhei solitário e sentei-me num daqueles bancos de madeira com a tinta já lascada. Que coisa mais anti-fashion!! Mas era o único sítio onde eu me poderia sentar. Olhei em volta. O que não faltavam eram olhares de mulheres sobre mim. Claro, eu sou lindo! Afinal, quem resiste a um jovem sedutor de vinte anos, com sedosos e reluzentes cabelos loiros platinados, olhos ferinos de um prateado único, uma pele suave e alva e um sorriso de morrer?? Ninguém!! Ou melhor, existe uma pessoa... uma pessoa horrenda que teve a coragem de arrancar o meu coração do meu peito e atirá-lo contra a parede fria e húmida.

Fugi a correr assim que aquela perua velha com centenas de quilos de maquilhagem se aproximou de mim. Ela já estava a observar-me desde que cheguei a este parque. Será que não sabe ir meter-se com um homem do baixo nível dela?? Que falta de charme!!

Desisti de tentar respirar ar puro e dirigi-me para o meu apartamento. Acendi a luz da sala e...

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! - gritei assustado ao contemplar a ruiva que estava sentada na minha poltrona de veludo super luxuoso francês que eu encomendei de Paris o ano passado. Pior, a ruiva estava completamente nua!!

- Ai, Draco, continuas com os teus gritinhos histéricos. - constatou ela, com um sorriso - Não mudaste nada desde Hogwarts... só estás ainda mais sexy, meu querido!

- Ouve lá, Weasley, o que é que pensas que estás a fazer com o teu rabo enorme a sujar a minha poltrona caríssima?? - perguntei rispidamente àquela... coisa.

- Oh, Malfoy... - murmurou, levantando-se e caminhando até mim - Eu sabia que tu tinhas problemas, mas que tinhas ficado tão afectado com o que aconteceu entre a Luna e o Harry, isso eu nem fazia ideia!

- Mas quem disse que eu fiquei afectado com aqueles dois idiotas? – questionei, afastando-me daquela pele sardenta e seca.

- Malfoy, olha só para esta sala. - disse ela, indicando a minha maravilhosa sala de estar - É só fotos tuas e da Luna com o Harry.

- Claro! Eu não consigo tirar a Luna de lá! - observei irritado, ao mesmo tempo que cruzava os braços - Aquela loira vagabunda que tinha a irritante mania que podia agarrar o MEU Moreno Sexy sem ter consequências desastrosas?

- Tendo em conta que eles namoravam e que o Moreno Sexy era dela e não teu, eu acho que ela podia, sim! - declarou a ruiva pêga (1), com um sorriso maldoso.

- Mas olha lá, tu vieste aqui fazer o quê? – indaguei, farto de ver aquela coisa de cabeça vermelha à minha frente - Relembrar o meu desgosto amoroso??

- Eu estou aqui mais para te fazer esquecer o teu desgosto... - sussurrou ela, tentando trepar por mim a cima como se eu fosse um poste de strip.

- LARGA-ME, SUA HORRÍVEL CHEIA DE FERRUGEM!! - berrei assustado, empurrando-a para longe de mim e começando a correr até me trancar no meu quarto - DESAPARECE E NÃO VOLTES!!!

Bati com a porta e encostei-me a ela. Ouvir a voz daquela perua a chamar por mim era do pior. Caminhei até à minha magnífica cama com lençóis de seda vermelhos e deitei-me lentamente. Ainda estava furioso por causa da Weasley, mas a maravilhosa foto do meu amor que eu tinha colada no tecto do meu quarto foi o suficiente para me fazer abrir um sorriso tão puro e perfeito quando a minha beleza.

Mas claro, esta minha felicidade aparente não podia durar muito. Aquela nojenta da Lovegood já estava agarrada a ele na foto. Pêga!! Eu nunca gostei dela!!! Nunca!! Sempre com aquele ar de aluada, sempre com os cabelos todos engrenhados... horrível!! Como é que ele a escolheu?? Como?? Ele podia ter-me tido a mim, Draco Malfoy, ser perfeito e único, mas foi preferir aquela.... aquela.... AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! COMO EU A ODEIO!!!!! E TAMBÉM TE ODEIO A TI, HARRY! TÍNHAMOS TUDO, TUDO PARA SERMOS PERFEITOS JUNTOS!!!

- Mas, claro... tu sempre escolheste o cabelo loiro errado... - murmurei com um suspiro - E pensar que dizias ter dúvidas sobre as tonalidades de loiro...

* * *

_(1) Pêga_ - expressão popular portuguesa para designar uma mulher da vida.

**N.A.s:  
**Aqui está o prólogo desta nossa insanidade. Esperemos que gostem e que comentem. Aproveitamos para informar que esta fic foi escrita para o V challenge Harry/Luna do fórum 3V (quando ele ainda existia). Ela é composta por prólogo, 6 capítulos e epílogo.

**Agradecimentos:  
**Em primeiro lugar queremos agradecer à Evoluxa Black pela betagem da fic. Desta vez entregámos-lhe um enorme problema com as nossas gírias e expressões portuguesas, mas ela fez um excelente trabalho (como sempre) - Obrigada, dear ^^  
Em segundo lugar, temos de agradecer à CD Player pela fantástica ideia que desenvolvemos no jantar triplo e pelas gigantescas secas que lhe demos no msn - \m/ nós adoramos-te, pa xD  
E, por último, a todas as pessoas que começam a ler a fic antes dela estar terminada e que nos ameçaram de morte para a acabarmos - muito obrigada a todos.

_**R.E.V.I.E.W.S**  
Just &Kimi_


	2. O acidente do moreno

**Capítulo 1:  
**_O acidente do moreno_

No cómodo calmo, apenas se escutava o leve _tic tac_ dos ponteiros do despertador pousado em cima da pequena mesa de madeira. Enroscado nos cobertores, pouco antes do irritante _trrim trrim_ soar, Harry acabou por acordar num pulo, empurrando o objecto para dentro da gaveta aberta, fechando-a em seguida.

- Raio de barulho irritante que não pára! – resmungou, olhando para o lado.

Foi então que se deu conta que o objecto continuava em cima da mesa a tocar e o que tinha ido parar à gaveta eram os seus óculos.

- Maldita miopia! – bufou, antes de desligar o aparelho e dirigir-se à casa de banho.

**_______________________ * _______________________**

O som dos passos apressados ecoava pelo espaço, quebrando aquela monotonia matinal. Deixando folhas cair, tropeçando nos próprios pés, Draco tentava dar o nó na gravata com uma mão, ao mesmo tempo que tentava pentear o cabelo com a outra. Baixou-se para apanhar as folhas de papel que alcançasse, conseguindo obter a proeza de bater com a testa no canto da mesa de jantar.

- AAAUUU! Maldito sejas, quem quer que seja o meu estúpido anjo da guarda! Serves-me de muito, tu aí em cima! – berrou, olhando para um tecto totalmente branco.

Massajando a parte dolorida, o loiro sentou-se numa das poltronas da enorme sala de estar, deixando-se perder em lembranças que as fotografias, dispostas na estante à sua frente, lhe traziam. Detendo o olhar na maior fotografia da estante, de facto exageradamente grande, bufou em sinal de protesto.

- Eu bem que tentei cortar a Luna do raio da fotografia, para ficarmos só eu e o meu moreno sexy! Mas não! Maldição de fotografias mágicas! Aquela perua está sempre a meter a mão para despentear o MEU Harry! Estávamos muito bem só nos os dois, mas ela, que estava ao lado dele, tinha que lhe por a mão na cabeça! – discursou convicto, reclamando com os seus botões.

De repente, um sorriso apoderou-se da sua face pálida, ao vislumbrar um pequeno _cellphone_.

- Será que o meu _sweet_ já ouviu os bons-dias hoje? – questionou-se num tom sarcástico, pegando no pequeno objecto.

**_______________________ * _______________________**

_Trrim trrim_

- OH NÃO! Raios partam esta coisa muggle que a Luna insiste que eu tenha! – resmungou, pegando no seu _cellphone_, enquanto tentava manter-se atento à estrada, segurando no volante com uma das mãos.

Sem ver quem era, atendeu, presumindo ser o seu adorado amor, Luna.

- Bom dia, meu amor! – exclamou para o pequeno objecto, disfarçando a raiva de ter ouvido aquele som irritante.

- _Ora ora, mas que bem! Resolveste finalmente assumir que eu sou o teu amor?! Bom dia para ti também, minha flor!_

- MALFOY?!? MAS QUE RAIO! Filho da mãe! Eu pensava que era a Luna!

_- Desculpas, minha flor...eu sei que sim!_

- Chamas-me mais uma vez flor e arrebento contigo!

_- Na cama? A minha está disponível neste preciso momento!_

- Vais parar à cama, vais! Mas é à cama do hospital, sua ratazana fedorenta!

_- E eu que pensava que ninguém tinha fantasias mais originais que as minhas...cama do hospital, hein, Potter?! Pervertido!_

- Malfoy, cala-te, sim?

_- Pronto, não te irrites...era só para desejar um belo dia de sol à minha flor!_

- MALFOY MANUEL! JÁ TE DISSE PARA TE CALARES!

_- Ai credo! Manuel não... é muito gay!_

- Claro, Malfoy... como se tu não fosses mesmo um! Uh... tenho uma chamada em espera, vou desligar. – Harry carregou num pequeno botão e atendeu a chamada.

_- Harry, amor!_ – a voz de Luna soou do outro lado da linha.

O susto foi tanto, que o pobre Harry começou a suar das mãos e o volante começava a fugir-lhe. Ter uma chamada interrompida (por acaso com o seu suposto perseguidor fanático e apaixonado), pela sua própria namorada, não era agradável. Sobretudo quando a namorada era demasiado inteligente e perspicaz.

- Ah..uh...Luna...querida! – falou atrapalhado.

_- Harry...estás bem?! Pareces uma criança nervosa, que acabou de ser apanhada a fazer asneira, sabes?_

- Euuuuuuu?!?! Achas?! Nunca na vida! – ele tentou desviar o rumo da conversa, em vão.

_- Sei...olha, se eu descubro que me andas a trair..._

- Trair, Luna?! Mas que ideia é essa? Nem mentalmente eu seria capaz de tal absurdo! – respondeu depressa. De facto, tão depressa que ele próprio piscou os olhos umas quantas vezes para se aperceber do que tinha dito.

_- Claro, Harry, vou fingir que acredito... Costumam ser os loiros a dizer burrices, mas tu és moreno e mentiste de forma parva..._

'Loiro...', pensou Harry sonhador, aparecendo-lhe em mente tanto o Draco como a Luna. Ficou tão deslumbrado, mas tão, tão deslumbrado com este pensamento, que começou a babar-se inconscientemente. Não respondia aos frequentes chamamentos de Luna do outro lado da linha. E então, quando se deu conta, deu consigo a gritar desvairado e, de repente, tudo escureceu...

_- HARRY!! HARRY! AMOR!! AI MEU MERLIN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! O QUE ACONTECEU?!?! AAAAAAAH! AI AI AI AI! Pim, pim, pim, pim_

Aparentemente a chamada tinha caído.

Perante os acontecimentos, os estranhos na rua davam origem ao rebuliço.

- Eu vi... o condutor parecia atrapalhado e, quando me dei conta, já o carro tinha capotado para o outro lado. Foi horrível, deveras horrível! – comentava uma mulherzinha histérica para quem quisesse ouvir.

E o pobre do rapaz permanecia dentro do carro capotado, a esvair-se em sangue, literalmente.

**_______________________ * _______________________**

- O POTTER, O QUÊ?!?! – berrou um loiro desvairado, correndo para a esquerda e depois para a direita, abanando, pelos ombros, todos os empregados do seu escritório.

- Foi o que nos foi informado, senhor! – pronunciou uma mulher sentada à secretária, totalmente encolhida perante a reacção explosiva do seu chefe.

- INCOMPETENTES DESGRAÇADOS! NEM UMA SIMPLES INFORMAÇÃO SÃO CAPAZES DE ME DAR COMO DEVE SER!

- Mas, chefe... – Chamou, a medo, um rapazinho com inúmeras pastas nas mãos – Corrija-me se estiver errado. O Potter é seu inimigo, certo? Então, o acidente é uma boa notícia. Não percebo porque está tão furioso.

- Uh...sim, é meu inimigo, mas... – começou o loiro totalmente embaraçado, parando por meros segundos – Espera lá! O chefe aqui sou eu! Não devo explicações de nada a ninguém! QUERO O NOME DO HOSPITAL EM QUE O MORENO FOFO, DIGO, TOSCO ESTÁ! IMEDIATAMENTE! – gritou histericamente, numa voz aguda, o que deixou os funcionários especados, a olhar para si.

- JÁ!

**_______________________ * _______________________**

Agitação total era a única coisa que se percepcionava dentro daquele hospital. Médicos para um lado, enfermeiros para outro, pessoas a gritar, bebés a chorar, pacientes para a esquerda, mortos para a direita, enfim... um rebuliço completo.

Uma loira, de aspecto desgrenhado, com os olhos inchadíssimos, gritava com a pobre da recepcionista.

- EU EXIJO, OUVIU BEM... EXIJO SABER COMO ESTÁ O MEU NAMORADO!

- Fique calma... eu já lhe informo do estado dele, tente apenas ficar calma. – a mulherzinha atarracada tentava empurrar Luna Lovegood, que estava quase em cima do balcão.

- MAS QUEM É VOCÊ PARA FALAR ASSIM COMIGO?! QUEM, DIGA-ME, VÁ! QUEM?!? POIS! EU SAB...

No entanto, a loira foi interrompida por um forte encontrão. Agora no seu lugar, e, de facto, também quase em cima do balcão, estava um homem, que tentava falar. Tentava, sim. De tanto que arfava, tornava-se difícil perceber o que quer que fosse.

- MAS QUE RAIO! – berrou a mulher da recepção – EU JÁ VOS DOU NOTÍCIAS DO SR. POTTER! VÃO SENTAR-SE NA SALA DE ESPERA OU NOUTRO SÍTIO QUALQUER, MAS DESAMPAREM-ME O LOCAL DE TRABALHO! – bufou raivosa, ao que Draco Malfoy, o homem que tinha empurrado a pobre loira, protestou.

- ENTÃO, MAS ESTÁ A FALAR COM QUEM?! FIQUE SABENDO QUE EU SOU DRACO MALFOY! E A MIM, NINGUÉM DÁ ORDENS, OUVIU? NINGUÉM!

Luna estava estendida no chão, a observar a cena lamentável.

- Oiça bem, meu senhor! – ordenou a mulherzinha, pondo-se em cima de uma cadeira, do outro lado do balcão, para ficar ao mesmo nível que o loiro – Aqui, o senhor não manda nada! Ou obedece às minhas ordens ou fica terminantemente proibido de entrar neste hospital, percebeu?! – terminou ela com o dedo indicador quase encostado à cara de Draco.

O rapaz apenas afirmou com a cabeça, lançando um olhar repugnante ao dedo, como se este estivesse infectado, e seguiu para um corredor com algumas cadeiras vagas, seguido de Luna.

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer?

- Pff... como se tivesses muito a ver com isso. – respondeu com desprezo evidente.

- Tendo em conta que o meu namorado está aqui internado e, segundo consta, queres saber dele, tenho. – afirmou convicta das suas palavras.

- Aish... está bem, Lovegood... só vim ver se é desta vez que ele bate as botas! – exclamou o loiro, batendo três vezes na madeira da cadeira.

- Malfoy, Malfoy... esqueces-te que eu lido com muggles e sei perfeitamente que bater três vezes na madeira é afastar o azar!

- Ah, uh... é que... não, sabes... uh – Draco tentava construir uma resposta convincente – Ah, sim! Na tradição dos Malfoy significa a realização de algo que queremos! E neste caso que quero que o Potter morra! – concluiu rapidamente, voltando a bater três vezes na madeira.

- Sei... – murmurou desconfiada a loira, olhando de esguelha para o coitado que se limitava a contemplar os seus próprios sapatos.

Uma pessoa, supostamente médica, passou apressada pelo corredor, sendo interceptada por Draco Malfoy – Como está ele? Vá, desembuche! Como é que ele está?!

- Oh homem, saia-me da frente! – reclamou o médico, apressando ainda mais o passo, desaparecendo pelo longo corredor.

- Oh pá... queria tanto saber se o meu sweet baby está bem... – suspirou o loiro. Não suficientemente baixo para que a outra não ouvisse.

- Ai, Malfoy... devias realmente seguir o meu conselho... – murmurou Luna, olhando para as unhas.

- Que conselho?

- Que mais vale estares calado e pareceres estúpido, do que abrires a boca e não deixares margem para dúvidas!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAH – Luna ria-se da sua própria piada, a bandeiras despregadas.

- HEM HEM! – tossiu um médico, tentando chamar a atenção dos presentes – Acompanhantes do Sr. Potter?!

- EU! - berrou Draco, levantando-se rapidamente.

- NÃO ÉS NADA, SOU EU! – protestou a loira, empurrando Draco.

Draco voltou a empurrá-la. E a loira empurrou o loiro. Resumindo, empurrões de loiros. Com alguns estalados ao acaso, à mistura.

Assustado com o comportamento dos dois estranhos, o médico apenas disse com ar amedrontado – Quem quer que seja, é por este corredor, virando à direita depois da porta do fundo. – fugindo logo em seguida.

Draco e Luna desataram a correr pelo corredor fora, arfando descontroladamente. Chegados à porta do fundo, ficaram os dois presos, por tentarem passar ao mesmo tempo. Com um forte empurrão, Draco safou-se melhor, conseguindo passar e deixando a pobre coitada da Luna caída no chão.

- Pimbas, ganhei!! Eu vou primeiro! – exclamou ele com olhar vitorioso, deitando a língua para fora, enquanto se dirigia ao quarto do jovem cicatriz.

Draco caminhou pelo quarto, devagar, de modo a aproximar-se aos poucos da cama na qual Harry permanecia deitado, ainda de olhos fechados. Chegou perto do moreno e olhou para ele. Deixou escapar um leve suspiro ao perceber que ele se encontrava livre de perigo. Quase que como instinto, Draco segurou a mão do Potter e sentou-se ao seu lado. Foi então que reparou que ele estava a abrir os olhos.

- Oh, meu amor, acordaste!! - exclamou ele com um sorriso enorme - Nem sabes como me fazes feliz ao ver-te assim.

Harry sentia uma enorme dor de cabeça e via tudo desfocado. Percebeu que estava alguém ao seu lado, a voz era sua conhecida e ele sabia que conhecia aquela pele macia que segurava a sua mão. Com muito esforço, o Potter esticou o braço e pegou nos óculos reparados que estavam em cima da mesa de cabeceira, colocando-os sobre os olhos. Encarou Malfoy com um misto de dúvida e desespero no rosto. Sentia que o conhecia... mas não sabia quem ele era.

- Desculpa, mas... - murmurou com os olhos verdes fixos nos do loiro - Quem és tu??

- QUEM SOU EU?? Harry, mon cher, não te lembras de mim?? - indagou Draco com um olhar _gato-das-botas-do-_Shrek - Eu sou o teu loiro fofo, o Draco!!

- Loiro fofo...?! - repetiu o Potter enquanto na sua mente passavam várias imagens de momentos românticos com uma pessoa loira, a qual Harry não conseguia relembrar da face - Claro... eu lembro-me!! És o meu amor, não és??

- Sim, sim, sim!!! - vociferou Malfoy quase eufórico - Eu sou o teu amor!!! E não te preocupes que eu vou tirar-te daqui rapidamente e nós vamos poder ser felizes sem ter nenhuma doida de cabelos engrenhados a chatear-nos!!

- Doida de cabelos engrenhados? - perguntou Harry meio confuso.

- Nada, nada, honey!! - disse Draco, com um enorme sorriso maldoso - Eu estava só a delirar!!

* * *

**N.A.s:** Recordamos, mais uma vez, que esta fic foi escrita com a ideia de ficar como está. Trash? Com certeza. Por isso gostamos tanto dela.

**R.E.V.I.E.W**  
_Just&Kimi_


	3. Ruiva Confusão

**Capítulo 2:**  
_Ruiva confusão_

De maneira a que Luna não percebesse, Draco subornou alguns funcionários do Hospital para o ajudarem a tirar Harry dali. Apesar da dificuldade da missão, já que Luna era extremamente inteligente, o loiro conseguiu levar o seu amado para o apartamento Malfoy, no sul de Londres.

Escusado será dizer que, uma vez que aquele apartamento estava repleto de fotografias dos dois, Harry nem sequer pôs em causa o facto daquele não ser o seu querido amado. Claro que Draco tratou logo de por o seu _honey_ à vontade, indicou-lhe os cómodos da casa, explicou-lhe onde se encontravam as coisas e, sempre que Harry dizia: "É tão estranho... eu ia jurar que os talheres eram noutra gaveta!", o loiro limitava-se a responder: "Oh, mon cher, é natural que estejas confuso. Levaste uma forte pancada na cabeça, my dear!" Claro que Draco estava radiante. Tinha o seu precioso moreno sexy amnésico e a pensar que eles eram realmente um casal. Definitivamente, a vida do loiro não podia estar melhor!

Por outro lado, ainda no Hospital onde Harry deveria estar, Luna parecia completamente apática depois de ter recebido a notícia de que o seu noivo já tinha deixado o hospital, na companhia do noivo _dele_. Depois de deixar bem claro que ia processar aquele maldito hospital por terem permitido a Draco "raptar" Harry, a loira deixou as instalações do St. Mungus.

Caminhava pelas ruas londrinas, tentando perceber para onde o Malfoy poderia ter levado o seu amado quando se lembrou que poderia pedir ajuda a Hermione. Afinal, a Granger era a melhor amiga do moreno e já tinha tido alguns estranhos relacionamentos com o loiro raptor em questão. Luna apressou-se a esconder-se num beco escuro para poder desaparecer dali e aparecer em seguida à porta de casa da amiga.

As normas de boa educação ditam que se deve avisar alguém da nossa visita. Imaginem que a pessoa a quem queremos visitar estava fora ou ocupada ou, simplesmente, não nos queria receber?? Mas, no caso de Hermione, Luna não se deu a esse trabalho. Depois de tudo o que as duas tinham passado juntas durante a guerra, elas acabaram por se tornar boas amigas.

A loira olhou para o relógio que trazia no pulso - onze e vinte da noite. De facto, não era uma hora muito propícia a visitas, mas ela estava desesperada e sabia que Ron se encontrava numa viagem de trabalho, logo, ela não iria interromper nada. Deu dois passos e direcção à porta e, quando estava prestes a bater, reparou num pedaço de pergaminho que dizia: _"Entra, eu espero-te lá em cima!"_ Claro que Luna estranhou. Mas, como Hermione sempre sabia das coisas antes das outras pessoas todas, a loira pensou que a amiga estivesse apenas a poupar o trabalho de abrir a porta de casa. Abriu a porta, passou pelo hall de entrada e, quando ia chamar a amiga, ouviu a voz desta a ecoar pela casa.

- Estou cá em cimaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Sem dizer nada, Lovegood subiu as escadas, passou pelo corredor e parou à porta do quarto da amiga. Bateu levemente e entrou. Foi então que ficou de queixo caído. Hermione estava deitada na cama, apenas com uma lingerie vermelha muito provocante, com um enorme garrafa de champagne ao lado e com um ar de atrevimento que a loira nunca tinha visto.

- Ah... Hermione... - chamou Luna ainda meio chocada - O que raio estás tu a fazer??

- O que... AHHHHHHH, LUNA???? O QUE ESTÁS A FAZER AQUI??? - gritou Hermione assustada, agarrando no lençol e tentando tapar-se.

- Como o que estou a fazer aqui?! - admirou-se a loira - Mandaste-me subir!!

- Não mandei nada!! - declarou a Granger levantando-se - Quem eu estava a mandar subir era...

- CHEGUEI!!!!! - gritou um ruivo lindíssimo ao entrar no quarto.

- Mas... - começou Luna ao ver o dito ruivo, mas foi interrompida.

- CHEGUEI!!!!! - gritou um outro ruivo igualmente lindo ao entrar no quarto.

- PÁRA TUDO!!! - berrou Luna ao ver-se metida no meio daquela confusão - Em primeiro: HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER, PORQUE ESTÁS SEMI-NUA À ESPERA DESTES DOIS?? E em segundo: FRED E GEORGE WEASLEY, COMO SE ATREVEM A TRAIR O VOSSO PRÓPRIO IRMÃO??

- Hermi, não nos avisaste que era suposto ser "à quatre"! - vociferou Fred, olhando para a loira.

- Pois, estávamos a contar com uma coisa mais leve... - continuou George, tirando outra garrafa de champagne de dentro de um saco - Não estávamos preparados para quatro!

- Rapazes, não é nada disso!!! - afirmou a Granger, tapando os olhos com as mãos depois de toda aquela confusão - Deixem-me tentar explicar!

- Porque é que ainda não me responderam? - indagou a loira, olhando dos gémeos para a amiga e da amiga novamente para os gémeos.

- Não há problema, Hermi, nós chegamos para as duas! - exclamou Fred sorridente.

- Ou até para mais se quiserem chamar algumas amigas! - completou George também sorridente.

- Mas....

- Oh!!! Mas o que é isto?? - questionou Hermione indignada - Eu pensei que era a única com tratamento exclusivo!!!

- E és!! - afirmou George.

- A maioria das vezes... - murmurou Fred com um sorriso ladino.

- Mas...

- Como assim a maioria das vezes??? - inquiriu a Granger irritada - Era suposto eu ser a ÚNICA!!!

- Hermi, tenta entender... - pediu George sorridente.

- Tu tens um noivo... - começou Fred.

- ...passas muito tempo com ele.

- Nós temos as nossas necessidades.

- Não podemos esperar...

- ... que o teu adorado noivo esteja de viagem...

- ... para nos satisfazermos! - completaram os dois em coro.

- Mas....

- FORA DAQUI!!! OS DOIS!!! - berrou Hermione furiosa - DESAPAREÇAM DA MINHA FRENTE!!!

- Hemione!!! - exclamaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- FORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! - berrou ela, agarrando uma das garrafas de champagne e atirando-a contra a porta pela qual os gémeos já tinham saído.

- Hermione... - chamou Luna aparentemente calma - ÉS CAPAZ DE TE ACALMARES E DE ME EXPLICAR O QUE SE PASSA AQUI???

- Ai, Luna!!! É muito complicado! - afirmou a rapariga, sentando-se na cama.

- Experimenta!

- Bem, tudo começou quando eu e o Ron tivemos uma discussão e eu fique furiosa e saí de casa e fui embebedar-me para um bar e dei de caras com os gémeos. Eles estiveram a consolar-me ao dizerem que o Ron era um anormal e eu diverti-me imenso com eles e, não me perguntes como, acabamos a noite na cama os três! - despejou a Granger de uma vez - E a partir desse dia, temo-nos encontrado algumas vezes e por favor não digas nada ao Ron que eu gosto muito dele, mas tenho uma insana atracção pelos gémeos!!!

Luna permaneceu em silêncio nos minutos que se seguiram. Ela apenas piscava os olhos várias vezes ao tentar assimilar toda a informação.

- Mas, porque vieste cá a casa a estas horas? - perguntou Hermione ao ver que a amiga não ia reagir tão depressa.

- MERDA!!!! TINHA-ME ESQUECIDO!!! - exclamou a loira, batendo com a mão na testa e começando a sacudir a amiga pelos ombros - O HARRY, HERMIONE, O HARRY FOI RAPTADO!!!!

- O quê?? - admirou a amiga - Como? Por quem?

- PELO MALFOY!!! ELE FOI RAPTADO PELO MALFOY!!! - guinchou Luna, entrando em stress.

- Acalma-te e conta-me o que aconteceu! - ordenou a Granger.

- Tudo começou hoje de manhã quando eu liguei ao Harry... - meia hora depois - ... e então disseram-me que ele já tinha saído do hospital com o Malfoy!!

- Mas... isso não é rapto!! - observou Hermione sabiamente.

- TU ESTÁS DO LADO DE QUEM?? - berrou Luna descontrolada - Eu preciso de ajuda!!! Tenho de saber onde é que o Malfoy escondeu o Harry!!

- Bem, eu duvido que ele o tenha levado para a Mansão de Wiltshire... - disse a Granger, levantando-se e começando a caminhar de trás para a frente no quarto - ...é certo que o Lucius Malfoy se suicidou há uns anos, mas duvido que a Narcissa aceitasse o Harry lá!

- Então para onde é que ele o levou??? - interrogou a loira ansiosa.

- Deixa ver... quando eu e o Draco tivemos o nosso _affair_, ele falou em comprar um apartamento em Londres. - lembrou ela - Mas isso foi antes dele ter decidido assumir a sua paixão pelo Harry!

- E achas que ele comprou?? - indagou Luna rapidamente.

- Não faço ideia. Olha, porque não perguntas à Ginny? - sugeriu Hermione - Ela é que andou semi-enrolada com ele nos últimos tempos! Ela deve saber!!

- Obrigada, Hermione, vou já para o apartamento dela!! - exclamou a loira, saindo a correr do quarto.

- Mas vê se bates à porta antes de entrares!!! - aconselhou a Granger antes de se sentar novamente na cama - E agora?? O que faço com este champagne todo??

**_______________________ * _______________________**

Enquanto isso, num belo apartamento de luxo, no sul de Londres, um certo loiro platinado andava às voltas no seu quarto enquanto o moreno sexy tomava banho. Draco simplesmente não conseguia entender porque Harry se tinha recusado a tomar banho com ele.

- É irracional, completamente irracional!! - resmungava o loiro para as paredes – Por que é que ele não me aceitou no duche??? Porquê??

Pouco depois, Harry saiu do banho e apareceu no quarto apenas com uma toalha envolta nos seus quadris. Excusado será dizer, que o nosso loiro favorito entrou em delírio!!

- Ahhhhhhhhh!!!! Mon amour, tu estás tão sexy!!!! - afirmou ele, abraçando fortemente o moreno - Isso foi uma surpresa para mim!!!!

- Não... - murmurou Harry corando levemente - É só que... eu não tenho roupa no meu quarto!

- E para que é que tu precisas de roupa??? - interrogou Malfoy com um olhar malicioso - Anda!! Vamos divertir-nos um bocadinho!!

- Oh meu amor, não podemos!!! - afirmou Harry - Não te lembras do que combinámos sobre dormir juntos??

- Hum??

- Então... não te lembras?? - admirou o Potter, cruzando os braços - E depois sou eu o amnésico!!!

- Se estás a falar daquela vez que... hu... combinámos ir devagar, eu me lembro!! - vociferou o loiro, puxando Harry na direcção da cama, mas o moreno nem se mexeu - E prometo que vou devagarinho!!!

- Ir devagar??? - admirou-se Harry - Não, não!! O que nós tínhamos combinado foi que iamos os dois casar virgem!! Não te lembras??

- Sim, claro, casar virgem, mas primeiro podemos... - Draco subitamente calou-se e olhou para Harry com os olhos esbugalhados - CASAR VIRGEM?????

- Sim! - confirmou timidamente o outro.

- COMO ASSIM, CASAR VIRGEM??? NINGUÉM CASA VIRGEM!!!!! - explodiu o loiro - EU VOU MATAR AQUELA LOIRA VAGABUNDAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

- Estás a falar de quem, querido?? - questionou Harry, confuso.

- LOIRA ESTÚPIDA!!! ACHA-SE UM MÁXIMO PORQUE É LOIRA!!! - guinchou Draco histericamente - AI QUE RAIVAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

- Draco!!! - chamou Harry - Estás a falar de quem, _honey_?

- Uh... desculpa, _my dear_!! - pediu Malfoy, acalmando-se e voltando a abraçar o moreno - Estava nervoso!

- Pois... eu percebi isso! - comentou o Potter com um sorriso.

- Mas, e então?? - perguntou o Malfoy com um sorriso maroto nos lábios - Quando nos casamos?

* * *

**N.A.s:** Recordamos, mais uma vez, que esta fic foi escrita com a ideia de ficar como está. Trash? Com certeza. Por isso gostamos tanto dela.

**R.E.V.I.E.W**  
_Just&Kimi_


	4. Loira Indecisão

**Capítulo 3:  
**_Loira Indecisão_

Da casa de Hermione, Luna tinha-se materializado para um beco próximo do apartamento de Ginny Weasley. A verdade é que, se antes não eram horas decentes de se visitar alguém, naquele momento muito menos. Mas não podia esperar, era o seu moreno que estava em causa! Andou pelas estreitas ruas esburacadas, até chegar ao apartamente da amiga. Hesitou alguns segundos antes de bater, apreensiva pelo facto de poder encontrar uma vez mais, cenas _menos próprias_. Limitou-se a bater levemente e a esperar que alguém abrisse a porta. Esperou, continuou a esperar, e nada.

Olhando de um lado para o outro, certificando-se que não havia o mínimo sinal de vida, apontou a varinha à fechadura e murmurou – _Alohomora_!

Com um leve clique, a fechadura cedeu, e a porta abriu-se. Entrou, fechou a porta atrás de si, e, tendo o cuidado de não falar muito alto, chamou pela Weasley. Procurou em todos os cantos da casa e nada da amiga. Resolveu tentar procurar a morada do verme loiro, tal como a mesma lhe chamava, deixando um bilhete antes de sair, de modo a avisar Ginny que estivera lá. Vasculhou por todo lado, até que encontrou uma agenda Muggle no quarto da amiga.

-Tem que estar aqui, tem que estar aqui... – murmurava para si, enquanto procurava – Ah-ha! Encontrei! – gritou, tapando a boca em seguida.

Apontou a morada e quando se preparava para sair, deteve a atenção num pequeno armário, supostamente trancado à chave. O aliciante foi ver a chave caída no chão. Aproximou-se e pegou no pequeno objecto. Abrir ou não abrir?, pensou a loira. A tentação foi mais forte e, num gesto rápido, abriu a pequena porta do armário.

-WHAT?? – berrou Luna, desta vez sem se preocupar com o barulho – Mas esta ruiva é atrevida! E badalhoca! Filmes pornográficos, Ginny?! Sempre te tive em conta como mais digna e... OH! O Harry que espere um bocadinho mais! – convenceu-se a si mesma, enquanto se preparava para ver o DVD na televisão de Ginny – Afinal, eu tenho que estar...hm... bem preparada... sim, é isso! Bem preparada para a nossa primeira vez!

Estava preparada, muito bem acomodada, quando alguém resolveu interromper o seu entretenimento. Ouviu barulho lá embaixo e, muito atrapalhada, atirou os DVD's novamente para o pequeno armário, correndo até à entrada, aos tropeções. _Malditos tapetes!_, pensou para com os seus botões, dando pontapés ao ar, em sinal de protesto!

-QUEM ESTÁ AQUI?! – berrou uma voz aguda e histérica, que Luna reconheceu como sendo de Ginny.

-SOU EU, GINNY! – berrou Luna já na entrada.

-Ah... uh... o que estás aqui a fazer a estas horas?! – Interrogou a ruiva, olhando desconfiadamente para a bagunça que Luna tinha feito.

-Ah, ahn... eu vim te pedir a morada do Malfoy...

-WTF!! Tu andas a enfeitar a testa ao Harry?! Nunca pensei, Luna...

Erguendo uma sobrancelha, Luna limitou-se a dizer – Cala-te! O Harry perdeu a memória, e agora está com o Malfoy!

-O quê??!? –inquiriu a outra arregalando os olhos.

-Agora não tenho tempo para explicar, tenho que ir recuperar o meu _sweet_ das garras daquela... coisa!

- Mas então já encontraste a morada?!

-Ah, sim, foi fácil! Já a encontrei há algum tempo. Está apontada. – afirmou despreocupadamente, sem prestar muita atenção ao que dizia.

- Hm...então, se já encontraste há algum tempo, o que estavas aqui a fazer ainda?! – questionou a Weasley, olhando de esguelha para a loira.

-Ahn... eu... é que, sabes...hm... – Luna tentava pensar numa resposta minimamente convincente – Estava... hm... só à espera que tu chegasses! Sim... e agora tenho que ir! Adeus! E obrigada! – explicou muito rapidamente, numa desculpa esfarrapada, e sem tempo para Ginny dizer o que quer que fosse, Desapareceu.

-Pfff...sobra sempre para mim! Agora tenho que ser eu a arrumar isto tudo! Esta gente é pior que um terramoto... tudo isto para procurar uma morada... aish... – murmurou Ginny.

**_______________________ * _______________________**

Luna caminhava como uma tresloucada em direcção ao apartamento luxuoso de Malfoy.

_Aquele traste gay vai ver o que lhe faço! Como é que ele se atreve a roubar o MEU Harry?!_, pensava a loira indignada, preparando mentalmente o seu discurso. Por entre as ruas escuras e silenciosas, caminhava aos tropeções, lendo as placas de indicação e olhando casualmente para o papel no qual a morada estava anotada.

No apartamento, Harry estava deitado no sofá, com a cabeça apoiada no colo de Draco. Assistiam a um filme, que, a avaliar pela mão fortemente segura de Draco por Harry, era de terror.

-INTERVALO!! – berrou Malfoy, assustando o pobre moreno, que soltou um grito – AW! Assustaste-te _honey_?! Espera aí, vou-te buscar um copo de água. – disse, dando-lhe um leve beijo, e dirigindo-se para a cozinha.

Pegou num copo e encheu-o com água de um jarro. Já caminhava para a sala, quando resolveu voltar atrás para fechar a janela.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LOIRA DE UM RAIO! – berrou o Malfoy, deixando o copo cair e partir-se em inúmeros pedaços – MISÉRIA!

-Uh... Draco, querido... o que se passa?! – perguntou Harry meio ensonado, aparecendo à porta da cozinha.

-Ah... hum... não foi nada! Eu só tive... hm... uma paragem de circulação momentânea! Sim! Uh... podes voltar para a sala, eu já vou lá! – explicou muito rápido, empurrando Harry para fora da cozinha – Loira tresloucada! Deves estar a pensar que vais ficar com o MEU _honey_! Nem penses! Não te deixo! Ele é meu! – insurgiu-se.

Dirigiu-se até à janela e, ao ver que a _ratazana de cabelos desgrenhados_ se aproximava cada vez mais, pôs-se a andar de um lado para o outro, em busca de uma solução.

-Esconder o Harry debaixo da cama?! Não...Hm, no armário? Não. Dizer à loira que aquele é só o irmão gémeo do Harry? Ai... também não! Ah-ha! JÁ SEI!

Num gesto rápido, sussurrando algo inaudível, Draco proferiu dois feitiços que impedissem o som do exterior entrar e o aparecimento de pessoas..._indesejáveis_.

Foi novamente até à janela e deliciou-se ao ver a raiva de Luna a gritar por algo, supostamente Harry, e a tentar desesperadamente materializar-se. Ficou na janela por uns largos minutos, até que a viu desistir, e ir-se embora.

-BAHAHAHAHAHA! VÊS?! ELE É MEEEEU! SÓ MEEEEU!!! – glorificou-se o loiro, voltando para a sala, com o copo de àgua do seu amado.

**_______________________ * _______________________**

Passaram-se alguns dias, e, durante todos esses dias, Luna continuava a tentar desesperadamente encontrar-se com Harry. Astutamente, Draco não tinha desfeito nenhum dos dois feitiços que havia feito.

Certa manhã, enquanto tomavam tranquilamente um luxuoso café-da-manhã, Draco começa uma conversa casual.

-Então, o que vais fazer hoje?! – questionou, pegando na chávena de café.

-Hm... acho que vou procurar emprego...

-COFCOFCOFCOF! – Draco engasgou-se e entornou o café todo – Mas porquê? Já falámos sobre isso! Tu não precisas de trabalhar!

-Aw... oh bombom! Eu sei que não precisamos que eu trabalhe, mas... eu tenho a impressão que sempre trabalhei! E assim não me sinto bem...

-Mas é impressão tua! Sim...uh... deve ser confusão... por causa da amnésia!

-Draco Malfoy! Eu já disse que vou procurar emprego e tu não vais fazer nada para me impedir! – exclamou o moreno, amuando.

-Pronto, pronto, está bem...mas não faças nada que exija muita força! Lembra-te... tu és delicado como uma flor! – afirmou o loiro, com um enorme sorriso.

-Sim... – concordou Harry, segurando na mão do loiro – É verdade, não ficaste com a minha carteira?! É que devo ter lá os documentos que preciso... suponho eu!

-Ahn... eu... não sei... –gaguejou Draco, tentando lembrar-se da carteira – Temos que ir ver no hospital.

E assim o fizeram. Naquela mesma manhã, voltaram ao hospital, e, depois de muita confusão, lá se conseguiu encontrar a suposta carteira.

-É esta! – berrou Harry, ao encontrá-la no meio de outras carteiras perdidas.

Draco ficou a olhar para ele, de sobrancelha erguida – WHAT?? Como sabes que é essa?! Eu pensei que estivesses amnésico!

-E estou! Só que está aqui uma fotografia tua! Portanto só pode ser esta! - exclamou Harry, mostrando a carteira ao outro, apontando para a sua fotografia.

-AAAAAAW! Tu tens uma fotografia minha na carteira!!! Que sweet!!! – Malfoy saltou para cima do moreno, abraçando-o com força. Força a mais até...

-Uh...Draco... não era suposto eu ter?! Quer dizer, nós estamos juntos... – constatou ele, estranhando a reacção do Malfoy.

-Anh... sim, sim... não ligues! – murmurou de forma atrapalhada.

-Hm...e esta, quem é?! Tenho a sensação de que a conheço... – proferiu, mais para si do que para outra pessoa.

Draco espreitou para a foto que Harry tinha na certeira, e soltou um gritinho feminino – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AI, LOIRA MALDITA!

-Quê?! Hm... – questionou Harry, sem ter dado grande atenção ao ataque de histerismo de Draco, tendo continuado a olhar para a fotografia.

-Ah...essa é... hm... a tua irmã! – constatou brilhantemente o loiro.

-Minha irmã?! – questionou o outro desconfiado – Então porque é que ainda não a vi?! Ela devia ter vindo ter comigo, não é?

-Ahn...sim, mas...ela...uh...foi de viagem! – mentiu mais uma vez o loiro, começando a sentir que se estava a embrulhar numa confusão – Mas sabes? Ficavas muito mais sexy se fosses loiro como ela! – exclamou num olhar malicioso – E vá, vamos embora! Não ias procurar emprego?!

**_______________________ * _______________________**

Depois de um dia de busca de emprego intensiva, sem quaisquer resultados, Draco e Harry voltavam para casa.

Cantarolando uma música alegre no caminho, coisa pouco Malfoy diga-se de passagem, chegaram à tranquila rua e Draco, estacionando o carro, afirmou – Chegámos! E se fossemos tomar um banho agora? – interrogou maliciosamente.

-Uh... está bem! Eu vou primeiro então... – respondeu Harry despreocupadamente, sem se dar conta das verdadeiras intenções daquela pergunta.

A verdade é que Malfoy ficou atónito perante esta resposta. E momentaneamente sem reacção. Breve momento esse, em que Harry saiu do carro, e soltou um gritinho muito semelhante ao de Malfoy!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MINHA IRMÃ!!! – berrou, correndo para uma loira que esperava sentada nas escadarias do prédio.

Harry saltou para cima de Luna, dando-lhe um grande abraço, continuando a murmurar – Irmã...minha querida irmã...

-Irmã?! – inquiriu Luna, olhando para Harry e abanando-o pelos ombros, como se quisesse ouvir a sua saude mental a chocalhar lá dentro – De que estás a falar Harry?!

* * *

**N.A.s:** Recordamos, mais uma vez, que esta fic foi escrita com a ideia de ficar como está. Trash? Com certeza. Por isso gostamos tanto dela.

**R.E.V.I.E.W**  
_Just&Kimi_


	5. Tripla Loirice

**Capítulo 4:  
**_Tripla Loirice_

-Minha querida irmã! – Harry continuava sem dar a mínima importância às questões da rapariga à sua frente, que por sinal apresentava uma expressão de quem tinha levado três baldes de água fria em cima – Ai... como te chamas mesmo?! – virou-se para trás e berrou para o loiro – Como é que ela se chama?!

-Luna! – respondeu o outro, enquanto se ria a bandeiras despregadas da situação.

-Luna! Irmã do meu coração! – continuava a dizer, tentando abraçá-la.

-Harry! Pára com isso! – Luna continuava a abaná-lo. – Estás a assustar-me!

O rapaz não deu o mínimo sinal de a ter ouvido. Com um sorriso de orelha a orelha virou-se para trás e numa voz fininha declarou – Drakey! _Cherri_! Anda cá ver a minha irmã, querido!

-COMO ASSIM, DRAKEY _CHERRI_?! – Luna desistiu de abanar Harry e agora, avançando a passos largos até Draco, gritava feito louca acabada de fugir do manicómio – O QUE É QUE TU LHE FIZESTE?! SUA BICHA DE MEIA TIGELA VERSÃO RATAZANA LOIRA!!!

-Então, minha querida?! Estás um bocado desiquilibrada... – afirmou o loiro calmamente, defendendo-se dos pontapés e socos de Luna, enquanto se continha para não desatar às gargalhadas.

-EU DOU-TE A DESIQUILIBRADA! SEU LADRÃO DE MORENOS _SEXYS_! VAIS VER! VOU DAR CABO DE TI! – continuava a gritar, enquanto pontapeava o ar à espera de, numa das investidas, atingir o loiro.

-HARRY! FAZ ALGUMA COISA! A TUA IRMÃ ESTÁ-ME A AGREDIR! – Draco gritou numa imitação invejável de donzela em perigo.

O moreno, que até então tinha estado simplesmente a assistir à cena, reagiu como se tivesse acordado de um transe. Correu até ao seu amado e empurrou a loira – Que pensas que estás a fazer?! Não te atrevas a voltar a bater nele! – olhou com desprezo para a pobre rapariga que o encarava com olhos tipo Dobby – Que grande desilusão que me saiste... nem posso acreditar! – exclamou de olhos marejados – A minha própria irmã!

-Harry! Eu não sou tua irmã!!! Sou tua namorada!!! – berrou completamente desnorteada.

-UUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGH! Ai que horror! Além de teres ciúmes do meu namorado, ainda te queres meter em incesto?! Ai credo! – exclamou repugnado.

A rapariga ficou estática. Abriu e fechou a boca uma data de vezes, mas nem um som saía, tal era o espanto. Depois de alguns minutos em que só se ouvia o choro desolado do moreno, finalmente uma alma resolveu falar.

-Luna, Luna... nunca pensei tal coisa de ti... devias consultar um especialista... – ironizou Draco.

-Sim... um especialista em acabar com gays histéricos e delicados!

Harry soluçava cada vez mais. Olhava para Luna com desgosto – Pára! Não digas mais nada! Sua preconceituosa! – exclamou ao fazer beicinho.

-Vamos subir, _honey_! Estás muito fragilizado! - e com um braço sobre os ombros de Harry, foi andando devagarinho até à porta de casa. Antes de entrar, virou-se para trás e, com um olhar malicioso, deitou a língua de fora para Luna, que agora gritava de raiva.

-SUA BICHA! VAIS-TE ARREPENDER! – e sem mais dizer, desapareceu.

'Ena pá...aqueles cabelos loiros são mesmo _hot_!, pensou Draco enquanto a via berrar de cabelos sedosos ao vento, antes de desaparecer.

**______________________ * _______________________**

-DESGRAÇADO! ELE JÁ VAI VER! – berrava descontrolada, afastando todas as pessoas que passavam por ela. Caminhava apressadamente pelos corredores cheios do hospital, sem nunca parar de insultar a _bicha loira_.

-SAIAM-ME DA FRENTE! DESAMPAREM-ME O CAMINHO! RÁPIDO!! – berrava com as pobres criaturas que estavam na fila do balcão principal – Quero falar com o médico das urgências que está cá em serviço permanente! – e, ao ver que a senhora atrás do balcão se preparava para a contrariar, apressou-se a dizer – E JÁ! SEM DESCULPAS! QUERO FALAR COM ELE AGORA!

A mulherzinha, de facto, assustou-se com aqueles olhos brilhantes que faiscavam de raiva. A juntar isto ao cabelo desgrenhado, poderia dizer-se que qualquer um teria medo daquela _coisa_ que ameaçava atacar a qualquer momento. Seguindo a funcionária do hospital, Luna afastava qualquer ser indesejável com apenas um olhar. Chegados à ultima porta, depois de terem virado à direita no corredor principal, a mulherzinha exclamou numa voz esganiçada – É aqui! Quando a paciente que o doutor está a atender sair da sala, a menina pode entrar! – sem mais demoras, desapareceu como um relâmpago, como que a fugir da loira.

Esperou, esperou, e esperou. Andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto os minutos passavam. Elaborava mentalmente um plano de assassinato doloroso para a _ratazana loira_.

-Vou-te arrancar os cabelos um por um! – murmurava enquanto exemplificava, como se estivesse a puxar alguma coisa ao ar – E depois dou-te montes de pontapés nas partes baixas! – e mais uma vez exemplificou, pontapeando o ar – E depois vou-te agarrar nesse pescocinho fino e apertar. Apertar, apertar e apertar! Até não poderes mais e, antes de desfaleceres, soltarás um grito agudo e afemininado tipo AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!

Luna comprimiu as mãos uma contra a outra e apertou-as, como se estivesse a esganar o ar, ao mesmo tempo que gritava de maneira a que as cordas vocais quase se rebentassem.

De repente, a porta escancarou-se, e nela apareu um médico e uma senhora idosa, que olhavam desconfiadamente para a loira. Ao dar-se conta de que estava a ser observada, Luna abriu um sorriso amarelo – Eheh... eu uh... estava a treinar para um teatro... sim... ehe...

-Ai filha... procura ajuda de um especialista... – disse a velhinha, enquanto passava por ela com a sua bengala em posição de defesa caso Luna resolvesse atacar.

-ESPECIALISTA?! MAS ESTA GENTE PENSA QUE EU ESTOU DOIDA?! POIS EU NÃO ESTOU! E ALÉM DISSO...

-Hem hem... queria falar comigo, menina?! – interrompeu o médico, enquanto afagava o bigode e olhava apreensivo para a rapariga de cabelos desgrenhados à sua frente.

-AH... sim... senhor doutor, lembra-se de um paciente que esteve aqui há pouco tempo? Harry Potter, que perdeu a memória num acidente de carro?

-OOOH... claro, claro... a florzinha! – constatou o homem, enquanto o seu bigode farfalhudo disfarçava o seu sorriso.

Luna arregalou os olhos de tal maneira que eles passariam bem por duas bolas de ping-pong. – FLORZINHA?! MAS QUAL FLORZINHA?! O MEU HARRY É MUITO MACHO!

-Oh menina! Não seja tão preconceituosa e aceite a posição do rapaz. Eu sei que pode ser uma grande perda para o seu lado, visto que o rapaz até é jeitosinho mas...

Luna esbugalhou ainda mais olhos, se é que tal coisa era possível, e exclamou – AAAAAH! O SENHOR TAMBÉM É VIRADO PARA O LADO ESQUERDO?!

-Baixe o tom que eu tenho uma reputação a manter. – O médico olhou por cima de Luna pelo corredor, e, vendo que este estava deserto, continuou – Jogo nas duas equipas, não sou esquisito!

A loira ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e fitou o homem que exibia um sorriso malicioso. Decidiu-se por ignorar a revelação – Enfim, não vim cá para falar da sua sexualidade. Sejamos breves. O Harry perdeu a memória e está convencido de que é bicha e anda com uma ratazana loira. A minha questão é: QUANDO É QUE ELE VOLTA A TER A SUA MEMÓRIA?!

-Bom... se formos a pensar no assunto... – começou o médico de ar pensativo, fazendo contas pelos dedos – Pois... não existe data certa para esse tipo de coisas.

-COMO NÃO?! EU QUERO O MEU HARRY!

-Vai ter que esperar... a melhor forma de ele se lembrar de alguma coisa, é estar em contacto com essa pessoa! Mas nunca...ouviu bem...NUNCA o deve contrariar... senão ele se arrisca a ficar amnésico para sempre! – alertou o médico em tom sombrio.

-Ai credo, homem... até me arrepiei. Não diga uma coisa dessas. Ficar perto, não contrariar. Certo. Obrigada! – e correu pelo corredor fora aos tropeções, até que parou ao fundo e berrou – Se o senhor gostar de loiros, talvez lhe arranje um sexy! – e desapareceu por entre a multidão da entrada do hospital.

**______________________ * _______________________**

No apartamento de luxo do loiro, Harry suspirava sentado na poltrona, com o olhar perdido algures no tecto.

-Então, _honey_... que carinha é essa?! – perguntou o loiro ao sentar-se no braço da poltrona. Tinha estado a observar o moreno a tarde toda, desde que tinham subido. Ele estava mesmo desolado, tinha que o animar.

-Oh... fiquei triste... já viste?! A minha própria irmã a reagir daquela maneira?! – exclamou o rapaz de óculos, encarando o outro – Foi uma desilusão.

Draco deliciou-se ao ver novamente o beicinho do outro, que na sua opinião era uma fofura – AW! Pronto, _cherri_... não fiques assim. Ela realmente anda desiquilibrada, mas vais ver que isso passa-lhe.

Com os olhos brilhantes, Harry abriu um sorriso perante essa hipótese.

– Achas mesmo?! Achas que ela muda?!

-Sim querido! Não te preocupes! – murmurou Draco com um sorriso malicioso – E se nos fôssemos divertir agora?!

Harry adoptou uma expressão séria e endireitou os óculos sobre o nariz – Nós já falámos sobre isto! Vamos casar virgens! –e, vendo que o loiro se preparava para o contrariar, lançou-lhe um olhar intimidante.

-Pronto, pronto... casar virgens. – Concordou enquanto afagava o cabelo rebelde e negro do outro. De repente, lembrou-se de algo muito interessante: o cabelo de Luna – Ouve, Harry... sabes uma coisa?! A tua irmã tem um cabelo mesmo sexy!

Harry olhou de esguelha para o loiro – Mau... agora queres me trocar por ela?!

Draco deu uma gargalhada aguda que até assustou o pobre moreno – Claro que não, _sweet_. Só que há que ser realista. O cabelo dela é mais sexy que o teu! Mas não te troco por nada! – exclamou com um sorriso que mostrava quase a dentição toda.

-Ah... assim está melhor... – declarou Harry, dando um leve beijo no loiro – Há alguma coisa para comer?? Estou cheio de fome.

-Vou ver à cozinha... já te trago um lanchinho óptimo! – exclamou Draco, enquanto corria até à cozinha. Queria apenas agradar o seu _bombom_.

Enquanto isso, Harry continuou a dar voltas à cabeça com o que Draco tinha dito acerca do cabelo de Luna, até que lhe surgiu uma ideia e um sorriso lhe invadiu o rosto.

**______________________ * _______________________**

Com um vestido de costas abertas em tons de verde, o cabelo impecavelmente arranjado, e uma garrafa de vinho nas mãos, Luna caminhava pelo passeio da rua tranquila, ansiosa por chegar ao seu destino. A porta do prédio tinha que estar aberta, se não o plano saía furado.

Enquanto o coração lhe batia contra o peito a uma velocidade descomunal, aproximava-se cada vez mais da rua pretendida. Atravessou a estrada, continuou a andar, virou à direita e lá estava. Caminhou a passos rápidos e sentiu-se gelar ao ver que a porta estava fechada.

-E agora?! – olhava desesperada de um lado para o outro – Não há outra hipótese... _Alohomora_. – E, com um leve clique, a porta abriu.

Suspirou em sinal de alívio e subiu rapidamente até ao andar pretendido. Chegou à porta de madeira envernizada e, respirando fundo, tocou à campainha. _Que não seja o Draco a abrir... Que não seja o Draco a abrir... Que não seja o Draco a abrir..._, repetia vezes sem conta para si mesma. Voltou a tocar impaciente, até que ouviu uma voz a gritar lá dentro – HARRY! Podes abrir, querido?!

Respirou de alívio... não seria a ratazana bicha a abrir a porta. Ouviu passos de alguém que se aproximava da porta. Preparou o seu melhor sorriso, e assim que a porta abriu, gritou – SURPRESA HAR...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! AI! AI! AI! AI! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Draco apressou-se a vir à porta para ver o que se passava, quando estacou à entrada – AAAAAAI! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! DUAS LUNAS! MEU MERLIN!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI

* * *

**N.A.s:** Recordamos, mais uma vez, que esta fic foi escrita com a ideia de ficar como está. Trash? Com certeza. Por isso gostamos tanto dela.

**R.E.V.I.E.W**  
_Just&Kimi_


	6. O Pedido do Moreno

**Capítulo 5:  
**_O pedido moreno_

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! - Draco gritava desesperado ao perceber que estavam duas Lunas à porta de sua casa.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! - Luna berrava admirada ao ver que, por algum motivo incompreensível, Harry estava transformado nela mesma.

- O QUE FOI??? - guinchou Harry com a voz de Luna, alternando o olhar entre os dois loiros - VOCÊS PODEM PARAR DE GRITAR???

- Harry, _honey_, porque estás igual à Luna? - indagou o Malfoy, extremamente preocupado.

- Sim, querido... irmão - corrigiu a Lovegood com um sorriso forçado – por que tomaste a Polissuco e onde a foste encontrar?

- Então, eu encontrei a poção Polissuco no armário da sala. O Drakey tem várias poções lá! - contou Harry sorridente, virando-se para Malfoy - E tomei-a porque tu disseste que a Luna era sexy!! E eu queria ser sexy para ti!! E percebi que tinha cabelo dela no meu casaco, quando ela me abraçou no outro dia.

- Harry, _sweet_ eu disse que o cabelo dela ser sexy, não ela completa!! - exclamou Draco com alguma relutância em abraçar o seu Harry-Luna - O cabelo, apenas o cabelo!!

- Tu achas o meu cabelo sexy, Malfoy? - inquiriu Luna, olhando para o loiro à sua frente.

- Uh, yeah!! - confessou ele, revirando os olhos - O teu cabelo é loiro e tal. Completamente sexy!!

- Drakey, o efeito só passa daqui a uma hora! - informou Harry, aproximando-se do loiro - E... Luna, que viste aqui fazer?

- Oh claro, eu vim pedir desculpa pelo meu comportamento de há pouco, irmão querido! - afirmou Luna com um leve sorriso amarelo - Trouxe vinho para o jantar!!

- Sim, por favor, janta connosco!! - implorou o Potter, abraçando a loira - Pode ser, não pode, Drakey??

Malfoy revirou os olhos e acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Ainda contrariado, o loiro indicou a sala de jantar onde Luna e a sua cópia, Harry, se sentaram de imediato à mesa. Claro que Draco não tardou a sentar-se ao lado de Harry tentando evitar qualquer comentário menos próprio da parte da verdadeira Lovegood. Com um gesto rápido de varinha, toda a comida estava na mesa de modo a que os presentes pudessem desfrutar do seu jantar.

- Bem, eu queria aproveitar que a minha querida irmã está aqui presente - começou Harry com um sorriso, apoiando a mão na de Luna e fazendo Draco inchar de ciúmes - para poder tomar uma grande decisão na minha vida!

- O que foi, _honey_? - perguntou o Malfoy levemente preocupado - O que se passa?

- Draco, - chamou Harry, sorrindo e segurando as mãos do loiro entre as suas - tu queres casar comigo?

- O QUÊ?????

- QUEROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, QUERO SIM!!!!

- NÃO!!!

- COMO NÃO???

- CALA-TE, LOIRA HORROROSA!!! VAMOS CASAR SIM, MEU AMOR!!

- E JURAS FAZER-ME FELIZ PARA O RESTO DAS NOSSAS VIDAS??

- VOCÊS NÃO VÃO CASAR!!!!!

- JURO!!!!!

- VAMOS SIM!!!! DRAKEY, EU AMO-TE!!!

- EU TAMBÉM TE AMO, MEU MORENO SEXY!!!

- POR MERLIN, HARRY, TU ÉS MEU NOIVO!!!

- Olha lá, Luna, nunca te disseram que incesto é proibido por lei? - questionou Draco com um super sorriso ladino, enquanto a loira ficava cada vez mais furiosa.

- MAS QUAL INCESTO? SABES PERFEITAMENTE QUE EU E O HARRY NÃO SOMOS IRMÃOS COISA NENHUMA!!!! - berrou Luna, levantando-se e fulminando o loiro com o olhar - ISSO FOI UMA INVENÇÃO TUA PARA ME PRIVARES DO MEU NAMORADO!!!

- Tu não és minha irmã...? - murmurou Harry visivelmente afectado - Como não és minha irmã??

- Ela está a inventar, Harry, tudo para nos separar!! - rosnou Draco, levantando-se também - Ela tem inveja da nossa felicidade, por isso é que está a fazer estas coisas!!

- INVEJA??? MALFOY, O HARRY É MEU NAMORADO!!! - bufou Luna, aproximando-se perigosamente do loiro - ESTÁVAMOS NOIVOS, FELIZES E ÍAMOS CASAR DAQUI A DOIS MESES!!! TU É QUE TE APROVEITASTE DA AMNÉSIA DELE E RAPTASTE-O!

- MOI??? - indignou-se Malfoy, aproximando-se de Harry - Não a oiças, amor, ela está a mentir!!!

- NÃO ESTOU A MENTIR!!!! - gritou Lovegood.

- Sabes de uma coisa, loira? Eu realmente detesto-te! - afirmou Draco escondido atrás de Harry que começava, finalmente, a voltar a ser ele próprio - Sempre te detestei, mas eras mais aceitável antes de tomares aquela poção estragada que te deixou histérica e impulsiva!!

- COMO OUSAS???? - interrogou a loira, avançando para bater no Malfoy, mas deparando-se com Harry no meio.

- Luna, acalma-te! Draco, explica-me o que se passa, por favor! - pediu Harry, tentando afastar a mulher do suposto noivo.

- Eu digo-te o que se passa! - declarou Lovegood furiosa, com lágrimas de raiva a descerem-lhe pela face - Essa bicha loira é que te roubou de mim!! Ele SEMPRE foi apaixonado por ti, mas tu nunca quiseste nada com ele e agora que nós estávamos felizes, ele arma este teatro todo para que tu acredites que namoravas com ele!!

- Mas eu amo-o... não amo? - indagou o moreno confuso.

- SIM!!

- NÃO!!

- AAIIIII, VOCÊS ESTÃO A DEIXAR-ME LOUCO!!!! - guinchou Harry, afastando-se dos dois e correndo até ao seu quarto - DEIXEM-ME SOZINHO!!!

- VISTE O QUE FIZESTE? - berraram os dois loiros ao mesmo tempo.

- MALDITA SEJAS, LOVEGOOD, PORQUE QUERES DESTRUIR A NOSSA FELICIDADE? - perguntou Draco irritado.

- VOSSA FELICIDADE?? - rosnou ela - TU É QUE ME ROUBASTE O NOIVO!!!

- NÃO ROUBEI NINGUÉM, O HARRY AMA-ME!!! - exclamou Malfoy, empurrando a mulher em direcção à porta do apartamento - FORA DAQUI!!! SAI JÁ DA MINHA CASA!!!

- EU SAIU, MALFOY, MAS JURO QUE ISTO NÃO FICA ASSIM!!! - berrou Luna, batendo com a porta atrás de si.

- Maldita loira! - bufou Draco, dando um leve murro na parede - Agora tenho de ver se acalmo o meu moreno sexy!

**______________________ * _______________________**

Dias haviam passado desde o jantar no qual Harry pedira Draco em casamento. Depois da complicada conversa em que Malfoy jurou ao Potter que Luna era uma louca e que eles sempre tinham estado juntos, Harry não voltou a duvidar do que o loiro lhe dizia. Claro que Luna fazia de tudo para tentar falar com Harry, mas Draco não lhe permitia isso, inventando mil e uma coisas para que a loira não entrasse em contacto com o Potter.

Estavam sentados à mesa, em pleno almoço de domingo, e Harry batia nervosamente com os talheres no prato.

-O que foi querido? – perguntou Draco numa voz carinhosa – Passa-se alguma coisa...?

-Uh, nada! – exclamou com um sorriso amarelo – Não foi nada... só não tenho muita fome.

Draco olhou desconfiado, mas resolveu não fazer mais perguntas. Passados alguns minutos Harry resolveu finalmente falar.

-Drakey, sweet... - chamou Harry relutante, depois de muito pensar se havia de tocar no assunto ou não - Continuas a achar o cabelo da minha irmã sexy?

-Ah! Então é isso Harry! Eu já te disse que gosto muito do cabelo dela, mas só o cabelo!

-Gostas mesmo?! – Insistiu o moreno.

-Oh cherri, claro! – exclamou o loiro com um olhar sonhador – É tão parecido com o meu! Loiro platinado, sedoso, macio e...

-Uh...Draco, estás a babar!

-Ah...ahn... sim, pois. – o loiro apressou-se a limpar a baba e mudar de assunto – O que vamos fazer hoje?!

-VAMOS VER UM FILME DE DESENHOS ANIMADOS!! – berrou o outro de olhos a brilharem imenso, parando por momentos para pensar – JÁ SEI! RATATOUILLEEEEEEEEE!

-Mas já vimos esse... – afirmou Draco relutante, não querendo contrariar o amado.

Harry olhou para o loiro com _olhos-de-gato-das-botas do Shrek_, fez beicinho e exclamou – Eu prometo que não me vou comportar como o Emile(2) a comer pipocas!

-Aff... está bem! – Draco questionou-se como poderia resistir às fuças fofas do seu moreno sexy – Mas não há pipocas. Põe o filme que eu vou comprar, _sweet_.

-NÃO! – gritou, baixando o tom logo em seguida, visto que Draco quase tinha caído da cadeira com o susto – Ahn... põe tu o filme! Eu compro as pipocas!

-Mas...

-Põe a sala escura para ficar mais românticooooo! – gritou Harry já à porta, antes de sair disparado.

**______________________ * _______________________**

Harry andava de um lado para o outro, percorrendo todas as pequenas caixinhas com o olhar. Já com o pacote de pipocas nas mãos, não sabia por qual se decidir. Pegou numa caixinha e ficou a contemplá-la. Desistiu, pegando na outra caixa ao lado. De repente, deu-se conta de que havia mais uma caixinha numa prateleira mais abaixo.

-Ai meu Merlin... e agora?! – disse para com os seus botões. Na verdade não tinha botões. A não ser que se conte com o das calças.

Dirigiu-se ao balcão onde um homem idoso lia o jornal por trás das lentes fundo-de-garrafa dos seus óculos. Aproximou-se lentamente, mas o homem pareceu não se dar conta que estava mais alguém na loja para além dele.

-Hem hem... – Harry clareou a voz de modo a chamar a atenção do outro.

-Oh...sim filho! Desculpa... estava entretido a ler o meu jornal. É que sabes, agora o mundo está repleto de desgraças... isto na minha altura não era assim... – começou a matraquear o velho homem assim que percebeu ter companhia.

-Ahn, sim... – o moreno não queria ser desagradável, mas a verdade é que tinha o seu cherri à espera – Eu compreendo... mas uh... o senhor poderia dar-me uma ajuda?

-Oh claro... – o homem pareceu demasiado feliz por alguém lhe estar a pedir ajuda – O que precisas filho?

-É que eu estou meio indeciso. – informou Harry, pousando o pacote de pipocas no balcão, e erguendo as duas mãos, cada uma segurando uma pequena caixa – Qual acha que me assenta melhor?!

O pobre homem ficou tão desnorteado com a pergunta, que se limitou a piscar os olhos uma data de vezes, e apontar ao acaso para uma das caixinhas.

-OOOH! Obrigado! – agradeceu o rapaz realmente feliz – É a conta por favor!

**______________________ * _______________________**

Era segunda-feira e já estava na hora de Draco chegar. Harry andava nervosamente de um lado para o outro no hall da entrada, chocando com alguma coisa a cada dois passos que dava, tanto era o nervosismo. Era a sua surpresa para o seu loiro. Nada podia correr mal. Foi até à cozinha, olhou pela janela, e nada. Ficou ali mais uns minutos, até que viu um loiro a sair de um carro preto. [i]'AAAAI! ELE CHEGOU!'[/i], pensou o moreno correndo até à sala. Esperou mais cerca de três minutos, até que ouviu o som de chaves lá fora.

-É agora, é agora... – murmurou para si mesmo.

-HONEEEEEEEY!!! Chegueeeeeei!! – cantarolou Draco ao fechar a porta sem ainda ter olhado decentemente para o hall!

-Eu sei! Estou aqui! – exclamou Harry todo entusiasmado, poucos passos atrás de Draco. Esperou que o loiro se virasse para gritar – SURPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Draco arregalou os olhos, deixou cair a sua maleta de trabalho ao chão e abriu exageradamente a boca. Foi então que a fechou, piscando repetidamente os olhos, e voltou a arregalá-los ao mesmo tempo que gritava – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! TU ESTÁS LOIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

* * *

(2) Emile - Personagem secundária do filme de animação Rattatouille, da Disney Pixar.

**N.A.s:** Recordamos, mais uma vez, que esta fic foi escrita com a ideia de ficar como está. Trash? Com certeza. Por isso gostamos tanto dela.

**R.E.V.I.E.W**  
_Just&Kimi_


	7. Loiro, Loiro e Loiro

**Capítulo 6:  
**_Loiro, loiro e loiro!_

- ESTOU!! - guinchou Harry felicíssimo - GOSTAS??? PINTEI O CABELO PARA TI!!!!!!!!!!!!

- Mas.... mas.... mas... - gaguejou Draco ainda mal acreditando no que o amado tinha feito - EU GOSTO DE TI MORENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

- Mas tu disseste... - murmurou o Potter - que o cabelo da minha irmã...

- Honey, o cabelo da tua irmã é perfeito, mas... - disse Malfoy ainda não recuperado do choque - EU QUERO O MEU MORENO SEXY DE VOLTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

- Uh, Drakey.... esta tintura só sai daqui a uns três meses... - confessou Harry com um sorriso tímido.

- O QUÊ???? - berrou o loiro original com as mãos a tremerem levemente - MAS O NOSSO CASAMENTO É DAQUI A DUAS SEMANAS!!!!!

- Pois, eu sei... - confirmou Potter - Mas eu pensei que tu realmente fosses gostar....

- Desculpa, dear, mas eu realmente prefiro ter o meu moreno sexy de volta! - declarou Draco, cruzando os braços.

- Mas não vai dar... - Harry esboçou um sorriso forçado - Vamos mesmo ter um casamento loiro.

- MAS EU NÃO QUERO UM CASAMENTO LOIRO!!!! - gritou Draco, olhando furiosamente para Harry - VOLTA A SER MORENO!!!

- Como...? - indagou o Potter, vendo o amado aproximar-se de forma, no mínimo, assustadora.

- TIRA ISSO, TIRA ISSO, TIRA ISSO, TIRA ISSO, TIRA ISSO, TIRA ISSO, TIRA ISSO, TIRA ISSO, TIRA ISSO, TIRA ISSO, TIRA ISSO, TIRA ISSO, TIRA ISSO, TIRA ISSO, TIRA ISSO, TIRA ISSO, TIRA ISSO, TIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! - guinchou Draco enquanto saltava em cima de Harry e lhe começava a puxar os cabelos de forma absolutamente descontrolada - VOLTA A SER MORENOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

- DRAKEY, PÁRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

- NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, NÃO, NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

- VOLTA A SER O MEU MORENO SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEXY!!!!!

- DRAKEY, EU VOU CAIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!

- NÃO VAIS NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Logo em seguida estavam os dois no chão, Harry a guinchar feito louco enquanto Draco continuava com o seu ataque de histeria, puxando os cabelos de Harry como se isso fosse fazê-lo voltar a ficar moreno. Os dois continuavam a rebolar pelo chão, com Malfoy sempre a puxar os cabelos de Harry e a dar frenéticos gritinhos de pânico. No meio de toda aquela confusão, o moreno-agora-loiro bateu, sem querer, com a cabeça num monte de tabletes de chocolate francês que o Malfoy tinha encomendado para eles. Draco, após perceber o que tinha acabado de acontecer ao seu amante, soltou um guinchinho agudo e saiu de cima dele, completamente preocupado.

- HARRY, MEU AMOR, ESTÁS BEM???? - perguntou o loiro assustado, sacudindo os ombros do outro. - HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRYYYYYYYYYYYYY????

-Arrrrggggg, fala baixo, Malfoy!! - rosnou o Potter, massajando a cabeça e afastando Draco de si - O que aconteceu??

- Tu bateste com a cabeça nos chocolates, cherie. - contou o nosso bicha favorito, abraçando o outro - Magoaste-te??

- Mago... LARGA-ME, MALFOY!!! - ordenou Harry, levantando-se e olhando em volta - Onde raios estou?? Onde está a Luna?

- A.... a... a... Luna?? - gaguejou o loiro, piscando os olhos duas vezes - Ela... ela... pois...

- ESTOU AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!! - berrou a Lovegood, abrindo repentinamente a porta do apartamento do Malfoy com um enorme sorriso.

- COMO CONSEGUISTE ENTRAR??? - interrogou Draco, virando-se para a mulher que balançava uma fina chave dourada nas mãos.

- Fiz uma cópia da chave que tinhas deixado em cima da mesa durante o nosso jantar a três! - exclamou ela satisfeita, passando pelo loiro e parando subitamente ao olhar para já não moreno - Harry, meu adorado irmão, o que raios fizeste tu ao cabelo???

- Irmão...? Luna, estás bem, querida?? - inquiriu o Potter admirado e levemente assustado - O que é que se passa?? Porque é que vocês os dois estão a agir de maneira estranha e, pior, porque raios estou eu aqui???

- Tu recuperaste a memória... - murmurou Luna com um pequeno sorriso a esboçar-se nos lábios.

- NÃO!!! - guinchou Draco apavorado com a frase da loira.

- Recuperei a memória...? - perguntou o Potter, sacudindo a cabeça - Que raio de história é essa??

- Harry... - chamou Luna com os olhos a brilharem - Tu estás de casamento marcado...

- Como assim "tu estás"?? - questionou ele - Nós estamos, Luna, para o início de Fevereiro, lembras-te??

- NÃO!!!!! - berrou Malfoy, avançando para o Potter e começando a bater-lhe com os punhos no peito - NÃO E NÃO!!! TU VAIS CASAR COMIGO DAQUI A DUAS SEMANAS NUMA FABULOSA ILHA HAVAIANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

- O QUÊ??? - engasgou-se Harry, arregalando os olhos - LARGA-ME, MALFOY!!! Luna, explica-me o que é que aconteceu, por Merlin!!!!

- Tu tiveste um acidente de carro, meu querido. E perdeste a memória!! - contou ela, sorrindo satisfeita - Mas, quando estavas no hospital, o Malfoy apareceu lá e raptou-te.

- É MENTIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! - guinchou Draco, batendo com os pés no chão - É TUDO MENTIRA!!!!

- Convenceu-te que vocês namoravam e que eu era tua irmã!!! - continuou a mulher, ignorando os ataques de histerismo do loiro - Eu falei com o médico que te atendeu ele disse que tu não devias ser contrariado ou então poderias ficar amnésico para sempre. Por isso é que eu também entrei nesta invenção estapafúrdia de eu ser tua irmã e tu namorares com ele!!

- Durante quanto tempo...? - sussurrou Harry confuso.

- Umas semanas... - disse a Lovegood, subitamente abraçando-se ao noivo - Nem sabes como senti a tua falta.

- É MENTIRA, ELA NÃO TE LIGOU NENHUMA!!!!! - berrou Draco, afastando os dois e agarrando-se a Harry - EU TOMEI CONTA DE TI, EU PREOCUPEI-ME PELA TUA SAÚDE!!!!

- Tu mentiste-me!! - acusou Harry, empurrando o loiro - Eu nem acredito que realmente estive a viver contigo!!!

- Claro que estiveste, tu amas-me!!!! - choramingou Malfoy, agarrando-se novamente ao ex-moreno - Pediste-me em casamentoooooooooooooooooooo!!!

- Eeeeewwwwwww, nunca na minha sã consciência eu faria isso, Malfoy!!! - exclamou Harry voltando a soltar-se do loiro e abraçando-se a Luna - Eu podia processar-te!!

- Mas não vais fazer isso, não é, querido? - indagou a mulher sorridente - Temos de tratar das coisas para o _nosso_ casamento...

- Sim, é verdade! - confirmou o Potter, beijando apaixonadamente a amada - Vamos para casa, amor!

- NÃAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOO!!!!!!! - gritou Malfoy, atirando-se ao chão e tentando agarrar uma das pernas de Harry, impedindo-o de partir - NÃO VÁS!!! NÃO, POR FAVOR, NÃAAAOOOO!!!!

E Harry deixou o apartamento do loiro, acompanhado da sua Luna, enquanto Malfoy gritava pela sua vida dentro do cómodo.

**______________________ * _______________________**

_Cerca de dois meses depois..._

Harry estava nervoso, bastante nervoso. A igreja encontrava-se cheia de convidados, as flores perfumadas e o padre pronto para cumprir a sua missão. Contudo, a noiva estava mais de meia hora atrasada!! O Potter - ainda loiro - andava de um lado para o outro, em puro stress enquanto Ron, o padrinho de casamento, apenas sorria para as pessoas presentes no local. A seu lado, Hermione piscava um dos olhos discretamente aos dois gémeos que se encontravam na segunda fila.

- Onde é que ela está, Ron? - perguntou Harry - Meia hora é muito tempo!!!

- Relaxa, Harry - aconselhou Ginny, a madrinha da noiva - ela deve estar a chegar.

- Sim, ela não deve tardar nada! - apoiou Neville que se encontrava ao lado de Ginny, como sendo padrinho de Luna.

Mal o Longbotton acabaram de falar, a marcha nupcial começou a tocar e as portas da igreja abriram-se de par em par. Levemente ofuscada pela luz, Luna vestia-se toda de branco, com um enorme véu que lhe tapava o rosto. Apenas alguns fios de cabelo loiro, impecavelmente arranjados, eram visíveis. A noiva caminhou pela passadeira vermelha, olhando para todos os lados e, supostamente, sorrindo satisfeita. A marcha continuava a tocar e ela começou a acenar aos convidados enquanto seguia o seu caminho até Harry no altar.

Contudo, os saltos que a loira usava prenderam-se na bainha do vestido branco e a noiva tropeçou, não caindo por pouco. Apanhou o bouquet de rosas amarelas do chão, ajeitou o seu precioso penteado com o comentário "TENHO DE ESTAR PERFEITA!!!", e regressou ao seu caminho até Harry. Ao chegar perto do moreno-ainda-loiro, Luna deu-lhe a mão e soltou uma leve gargalhada satisfeita. Ambos viraram-se para o padre.

- Meus filhos, - disse o homem - estamos hoje aqui reunidos para celebrar a união...

- Uh... ahhh, desculpa? - interrompeu Luna com uma voz mais fina que o habitual - Importa-se de ir logo para aquela parte em que nos casa? É que nós temos um avião para apanhar!

- É tão apressada, a minha Luna! - exclamou Harry, sorrindo e acenando para que o padre continuasse.

- Ok, ok. - cedeu o padre, virando-se para a noiva - Luna Jurema Lovegood, aceitas Harry James Potter para teu futuro marido e prometes ama...

- SIM!!! - respondeu Luna subitamente, acenando freneticamente com a cabeça.

- Ok... Harry James Potter, - recomeçou o padre - aceitas Luna...

- EU PROTESTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! - guinchou alguém que abrira espalhafatosamente as portas da igreja - ESTE CASAMENTO É MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUU!!!

- O QUÊ?

- COMO PODE??

- O QUE SE PASSA??

- HARRY!!

- LUNA?

- LUNA!!!

- MAS...

- O QUE RAIOS SE PASSA AQUI??? - berrou o padre, olhando de Harry para Luna e de Luna para a loira que tinha acabado de entrar - QUEM É ESTA SENHORA!!

- Esta senhora... é a minha noiva... - respondeu Harry com os olhos arregalados perante uma Luna com umas roupas velhas e rasgadas e de aspecto cansado como se tivesse acabado de fugir de Azkaban - Mas se esta é a minha noiva... QUEM ÉS TU????

- ULTRAJE!!!!! - guinchou a "noiva" - ESSA É UMA FALSA!!! POÇÃO POLISSUCO!!!!

- QUE POÇÃO POLISSUCO?? TU É QUE ME BATESTE COM UM VASO NA CABEÇA E ROUBASTE O MEU VESTIDO DE NOIVA!!!! - acusou a outra Luna - SUA DONINHA ALBINA!!!!

- COMO OUSAS???? TU É QUE ESTÁS A TENTAR ESTRAGAR O MEU CASAMENTO COM O MEU HARRY!!! - guinchou a "noiva" - HONEY, FAZ ALGUMA COISA!!!! TIRA-A DAQUI!!!

- Mas como pode haver duas Lunas? - indagou Ron a Hermione no que a morena suspirou.

- Harry, como pensas descobrir qual delas é a verdadeira Luna? - indagou Hermione levemente preocupada.

- Mas isso é simples! - afirmou a Luna que não era "noiva" - Basta tirarem-lhe o véu!!! Esse anormal nem a Polissuco tomou antes de vir para aqui!

- Tu não me digas... - murmurou Harry antes de se virar para a "noiva" e arrancar o véu de cima da cabeleira loira - MALFOY!!!!!

- SUSPRISE, SWEET!!!!! - exclamou Draco com um enorme sorriso cínico de orelha a orelha.

- EU VOU-TE MATAR!!! - berrou Harry, levando ambas as mãos ao pescoço do loiro e começando a apertá-lo com força - TU QUASE ARRUINASTE O MEU CASAMENTO!!!

- HARRY, PÁRA!! - ordenou Ginny, saltando para o meio dos dois e afastando o loiro das mãos do Potter - LARGA O DRAKEY!!

- LARGA-ME TU, SUA ENFERRUJADA!! - gritou o Malfoy, soltando-se da Weasley mais nova e virando-se para o padre - A CULPA É TUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! SE TE TIVESSES APRESSADO COMO TE DISSE EM VEZ DE ESTARES COM ESSAS MANIAS, EU PODIA TER CASADO COM O MEU SWEET!!!!

- EU NUNCA HAVIA DE CASAR CONTIGOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! - vociferou Harry no que Draco deu um suspirinho e desmanchou-se em lágrimas.

A cena era, no mínimo hilariante. Draco, vestido de noiva, de joelhos no chão a chorar um rio de lágrimas, enquanto toda a gente olhava para ele. Inúmeros sentiam pena do pobre loiro, os restantes dividiam-se pelo espanto da reacção dele. Luna continuava furiosa e não se deixava convencer pela cena do Malfoy. Ginny tentava aproximar-se, a medo, hesitando antes de lhe tocar ao de leve no ombro enquanto Harry apenas abria e fechava a boca sem saber o que dizer.

- Draco, pára com o show e anda-te embora! - ordenou uma voz grave e sensual no meio da multidão.

Os presentes olharam para o dono dessa voz e viram Blaise Zabini a sair de onde estava sentado e caminhar até ao amigo. O rapaz aproximou-se de Malfoy que, sempre no meio de um choro compulsivo, se atirou aos braços do amigo e começou a murmurar coisas numa voz extremamente aguda.

- Sim, Draco, eu sei. - afirmou Blaise, levantando o amigo do chão e começando a sair com ele da igreja - É, o Potter é isso tudo. Claro que não, o teu cabelo é muito mais brilhante e sedoso do que o da horrorosa da Loony.

- Bem, agora que parece que a verdadeira noiva já se encontra presente... - suspirou o padre, passando a mão na testa - Posso, por favor, concretizar este casamento??

- Deve!! - exclamou Luna, apanhando o bouquet do chão e colocando-se ao lado de Harry.

- Portanto, - recomeçou o padre - Luna Jurema Lovegood aceitas Harry James Potter como teu respectivo esposo e juras amá-lo e respeitá-lo, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza por todos os dias da tua vida até que a morte vos separe?

- Sim, aceito! - declarou Luna com um sorriso de felicidade único enquanto o moreno-loiro lhe colocava a aliança no respectivo dedo.

- E tu, Harry James Potter, - prosseguiu o homem - aceitas Luna Jurema Lovegood como tua respectiva esposa e juras amá-la e respeitá-la, na saúde e na doença, na riqueza e na pobreza por todos os dias da tua vida até que a morte vos separe?

- Sim!!! - exclamou Harry com um sorriso igualmente feliz ao mesmo tempo que Luna lhe colocava a aliança também - Eu aceito!

- Então, sem ameças de falsas noivas, eu vos declaro, marido e mulher! - benzeu o padre - Pode beijar a noiva!

E beijaram-se, marcando, finalmente a sua união.

* * *

**N.A.s:** Recordamos, mais uma vez, que esta fic foi escrita com a ideia de ficar como está. Trash? Com certeza. Por isso gostamos tanto dela.

**R.E.V.I.E.W**  
_Just&Kimi_


	8. Epílogo: Outro Moreno Sexy!

**Epílogo:  
**_Outro moreno sexy!_

Harry beijava-lhe a pele pálida enquanto, delicadamente lhe começava a retirar o vestido azul-claro que a loira estava a usar. Ela sorria feliz e balançava levemente a cabeça ao som das músicas típicas das ilhas havaianas. Beijaram-se. Um beijo romântico e apaixonado, digno de um casal que estava, agora, a ter a sua noite de núpcias. Encontravam-se sentados em cima da cama, no bangalô que tinham alugado para a lua-de-mel. As janelas estavam abertas, tendo apenas as finas cortinas a impedirem a luz do luar de entrar no cómodo.

Harry voltou a beijar a esposa, inclinando-a devagar para que a sua pele encontrasse as cobertas macias e coloridas e que o seu cabelo brilhante se espalhasse por cima das flores tropicais que ali se encontravam. Olharam-se nos olhos e sorriram mais uma vez antes de se voltarem a beijar. O moreno-loiro retirava docemente o vestido azul do corpo da esposa enquanto Luna de ia abrindo os botões da camisa havaiana. Sempre naquele clima de sorrisos e beijos apaixonados, o casal Potter livrou-se de grande parte das roupas que lhes cobriam os corpos.

Beijos e mais beijos, delicados, suaves, tímidos. Cada um deles queria aproveitar aquele momento ao máximo, guardá-lo para sempre nas suas memórias. Cada movimento era calmo e preciso. Cada gemido era levemente contido e romântico. Sempre com sorrisos nos lábios e entre beijos longos e afectuosos, Harry colocou-se entre as pernas finas e alvas da esposa, pronto para, finalmente, consumar o acto. Contudo, foi interrompido.

- HAAAAAAAAAAAARRYYYY!!!! - grinchou uma voz aguda vinda de dentro da mala aberta do moreno-loiro - SOU EU, O DRAKEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!

- O QUÊ??? - berrou Harry furioso, olhando assustado para dentro da sua própria mala - MAS COMO É QUE...??

- HONEY, ESTÁS AÍIIIIIII????? - perguntou Malfoy ainda de dentro da mala - HELLO?? HELLOOOOOOO???

- CALA A BOCA, MALFOY!! - ronsou Harry, saindo de cima de Luna - que começou a praguejar alto - e começando a vasculhar na sua mala até encontrar os olhos cinza do loiro reflectidos num dos dois espelhos que tinham pertencido a Sirius e James - COMO É QUE TE ATREVES A PERTURBAR A MINHA NOITE DE NÚPCIAS???

- Ooohhhh!!! - fez o outro - Interrompi alguma coisa que não devia???

- INTERROMPESTE, SEU IMBECIL!!! - gritou o Potter, passando a mão pelos cabelos - COMO É QUE TENS ESSA METADE DO ESPELHO??

- Então, sweet, tu deste-ma quando estávamos noivos, não te lembras?? - indagou Malfoy sorridente - Mas, vá, eu queria saber como está a ser a tua _honeymoon_!! Conta-me tudo!!!

- O QUE É QUE TE FAZ PENSAR QUE EU TE VOU CONTAR ALGUMA COISA?????? - berrou Harry descontrolado.

- Oh, então, cherie, estás a ser demasiado duro!! - exclamou Draco, sacudindo os cabelos platinados - Ex-namorados como nós costumam falar das actuais relações!!

- Draco Lucius Malfoy, eu vou, calmamente, explicar-te uma coisa. - afirmou Harry com uma calma aparente - Caso não te lembres, ONTEM tu tentaste ARRUINAR O MEU CASAMENTO!!!!!!

- Ai, não guardes recentimentos!! - pediu o loiro, fazendo beicinho - Afinal, aquele poderia ter sido o NOSSO casamento e não o teu com...

Draco não conseguiu terminar a sua frase pois Luna agarrou no espelho de Harry e atirou-o ao chão, despedaçando-o. O moreno-loiro encarou a esposa que o olhou com o pior ar do mundo.

- COMO É QUE TU ESTÁS A DAR CONVERSA ÀQUELE IDIOTA QUANDO DEVIAS ESTAR A CUMPRIR OS TEUS DEVERES MATRIMONIAIS??? - guinchou ela, encarando-o furiosa.

- Luninha... - murmurou Harry, tentando abraçar a esposa - Tenta compreender, ele, ahhh, tira-me do sério... quer dizer... interromper a nossa noite de núpcias destas maneira...

- E tu não tinhas nada que lhe dar conversa, Harry!! - exclamou a loira cruzando os braços - O Malfoy estragou a nossa primeira vez e tu ainda o ajudaste!!!

- Meu amor, perdoa-me!! - implorou o Potter, ajoelhando-se em frente à mulher - Tu sabes que não foi por querer... perdoa-me!!

Luna revirou os olhos e puxou o marido para si, dando-lhe um pequeno beijo logo em seguida. Harry sorriu, sabendo que estava perdoado e que iria fazer os possíveis para que ambos esquecessem aquela _ligeira _interrupção.

Voltaram a beijar-se e repetiram todos os gestos calmos e delicados que tinham anteriormente feito. As mesmas delicadezas, os mesmos cuidados, os mesmos sorrisos... Toque após toque, sem pressas, sem medos, sem qualquer timidez. Pertencendo-se mutuamente, corpos unidos num só, elevados pelos desejo e prazer, reflectindo, finalmente, a verdadeira felicidade...

**______________________ * _______________________**

_Cinco meses depois..._

**Moratalaz, subúrbios de Madrid, Espanha.**

O dia começava limpo e o sol brilhava em todo o seu espendor. Numa certa parte da cidade, dois homens encontravam-se sentados na esplanada de um café, perto de uma das ruas principais. Um deles bebia um café enquanto olhava aborrecido para o outro à sua frente. Já o segundo homem fingia ler um jornal regional enquanto olhava para todo o que era canto, em busca de algo. Depois de mais de dez minutos nesta situação, o primeiro homem arrancou o jornal das mãos do segundo, irritado.

- Chega, Draco, chega!! - exclamou Blaise, encarando o loiro - Disseste que tínhamos de vir aqui em trabalho e até agora não fizeste nada desde que cá chegamos!!! Afinal, que trabalho é esse??

- Temos de encontrar uma pessoa!! - afirmou Malfoy, continuando a olhar em volta.

- E quem nos paga para isso?? - questionou Zabini - Ou vais-me dizer que me arrastaste de Londres até aqui por causa de uma idiotice qualquer??

- Não é idiotice nenhuma, Blaise, não compliques!! - exclamou Draco, suspirando - Pensa que estás aqui de férias enquanto eu procuro o meu novo moreno sexy!!!

- Tinha de ser! - declarou o outro, revirando os olhos - Quem é o coitado desta vez??

- Ele não é lindo?? - indagou o loiro, abrindo uma revista de música com um poster de um cantor muggle famoso - É o meu futuro marido!!

- Tu passaste-te completamente, Draco!! - observou Zabini - E como pensas contar-lhe isso?

- Assim, olha!! - explicou o loiro que tinha acabado de ver o seu "alvo" a virar uma esquina e a caminhar na sua direcção -ALEJANDROOOOOOOOO!! MI AMORE!!!!!!!

- Oh não! - exclamou Zabini, tapando os olhos com as mãos enquanto o Malfoy se levantava e começava a correr freneticamente atrás do pobre homem.

- NÃO FUJAAAASSSS!!!!! ALEJANDROOOOOOO!!!! - guinchou Draco, perseguindo o moreno - SANZZZZZZ, MEU NOVO MORENO SEXY, VEM A MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!!!!!!

- E lá vai ele outra vez... - comentou Blaise, fazendo sinal à empregada para lhe trazer outro café - Não sei onde é que este homem vai buscar o amor... e depois queixa-se que ninguém o quer... tristeza!!

_**Fim ^^''**_

* * *

**.:** Temos de confessar que esta foi a fic mais hilariante que escrevemos até hoje. E, este facto é importante, foi a nossa primeira fic juntas, devidamente terminada!! *ha-fa e gritinhos*  
Bom, depois de fazer o nosso amado Drakey passar por bicha histérica, nós conseguimos resistir à odiosa tentação de tornar esta fic uma Drarry pura. Não foi fácil, nada fácil mesmo. Quantas vezes não desejamos dar um chute no rabo da Luna e deixar o moreno-agora-loiro sexy para o Draco? Mas a fic foi escrita para o challenge de Harry/Luna da Mira e nós tínhamos MESMO de seguir com H/L.  
Agora perguntam-nos se nós achamos mesmo que ganhamos alguma coisa com esta fic. E a resposta é simples: Lógico que não. Nós escrevemos a fic e as milhares de gargalhadas que demos enquanto isso valem como um pódio, para nós. Foi mesmo muito agradável esboçar esta fic e passá-la para o pc e nós ficámos extremamente satisfeitas com o seu resultado final ^^  
Pedimos desculpa a todos os que leram esta fic em algum local público (trabalho, lan, etc) e se desmancharam a rir, fazendo com que as pessoas que vos rodeavam olhassem de lado para vocês, mas a intenção era mesmo fazer rir. Acreditem que nós as duas também tivemos os nossos ataques de riso incontroláveis, nem sempre nos melhores momentos.  
Esperamos que tenham gostado e que comentem. Ficaríamos bastante felizes com isso^^

_Recordamos, PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ, que esta fic foi escrita com a ideia de ficar como está. Trash? Com certeza. Por isso gostamos tanto dela._

**R.E.V.I.E.W.S.  
**_Just & Kimi_


End file.
